weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
A Pervy RP 2: The Pervening
*3:29 MamaLuigi22 One Pervy day, Trump's grave was burried * two days later, lightning strikes the grave * out rises Trump, ready for revenge * 3:30 TheEnderGamer Deadpool is smoking * 3:31 MamaLuigi22 Pervy is writing Deadpool X Pervy fanfiction * The news pops on, reveling Trump has been spotted in Mexico City * 3:33 TheEnderGamer Mexican: WHY ARE YOU HERE GET OUT * Multiple mexicans beat the crap out of Trump * 3:33 MamaLuigi22 Trump: I will build the wall! (Which I actually support don't sue) * Trump: THEN execute you by claiming your illegal even if your legal okay?! I have bigger fish to fry * 3:34 TheEnderGamer They shoot him * 3:36 MamaLuigi22 Trump barley manages to fall into his hidden escape pod, managing to make it back into the U.S. * Pervy: Deadpool, Trump...is...back * 3:37 TheEnderGamer Deadpool slaps his hands on his cheeks * 3:37 MamaLuigi22 Pervy slaps his hands on his d*ck * 3:39 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: *grabs shotgun and cocks it* Let's go blow the crap out of that f***er * 3:39 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: He's a f*cker? That wimp is a virgin boy * Meanwhile, Trump presses a button, sending missiles towards the two... * 3:41 TheEnderGamer Deadpool does cool flips over them * 3:42 MamaLuigi22 Pervy allows them to go up his *ss, then farts them back out in reverse to trump. Trump barley has time to escape * 3:43 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: Your d*** is so small, you need a microscope looking at a magnifying glass to look at it * Deadpool: To be honest you probably don't have one * 3:44 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: Wade, that's a bit generous. I don't think you'd be able to see it...oh yeah I remember, in the previous entry we discovered he's a lesbian remember? * 3:44 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: Wait, yeah he doesn't have a d*** * 3:46 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: Let's go find out and take him out * 3:47 TheEnderGamer Deadpool drives in the deadpool mobile * 3:47 MamaLuigi22 Pervy rides in his penis shaped car * 3:48 TheEnderGamer The wheels are balls * 3:48 MamaLuigi22 YES * YES * YES!!!!!! * 3:48 TheEnderGamer YES!!! * YES!!! * -m bison * 3:48 MamaLuigi22 and out of the exhaust port, comes c*m * maybe that's a bit far * 3:49 TheEnderGamer yea * 3:49 MamaLuigi22 Forget I said that...continue! * okay, out comes pee * 3:51 TheEnderGamer * They arrive * 3:51 MamaLuigi22 They arrive at a giant wall, built by trump * 3:51 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: Watch this * Deadpool: *breathes in and out* HAAAAAAAA *smashes wall open with sledgehammer* * 3:53 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: Not gonna lie, I'm kinda turned on * 3:53 TheEnderGamer Deadpool winks at Pervy * 3:54 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: Hate to break it to you, but I thought of trump, so now I'm turned off * 3:54 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: F***ING TRUMP * Deadpool: Let's go kick his a** * 3:55 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: That shouldn't be hard. His *ss is in Shambles for all his buttsex * 3:55 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: hah * 3:56 MamaLuigi22 Trump: I heard that! (Pulls out gun and shoots Pervy's foot) * 3:56 TheEnderGamer Deadpool kicks Trump in the face * 3:57 MamaLuigi22 Trump: Now how can I suck d*ck?!?! AHHH!!! (Kicks Deadpool in the balls) * 3:58 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: CU-UP! *shoryukens Trump in the face, knocking out some teeth and knocking off his cornstalk hair * 3:59 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: Go Deadpool! (Eats popcorn) * 3:59 TheEnderGamer Deadpool shoots a flamethrower at Trump, also burning the cornstalk hair * 4:00 MamaLuigi22 Trump turns into his true ultimate form: DONALD TRUMPCARD! (Get it, cuz TRUMPCARDs are like op) * 4:00 TheEnderGamer lmao * 4:01 MamaLuigi22 Donald shoots poo out of his *ss * Trump: IMMA TAKE A DONALD DUMP! * 4:02 TheEnderGamer Deadpool dodges it * Deadpool shoots at Trump with pistols * 4:02 MamaLuigi22 Trump trips, and falls * Trump: I fell on the ground with a Donald thump! * 4:05 TheEnderGamer Deadpool stabs Trump in the back with a katana * 4:06 MamaLuigi22 The trump is revealed to be a robotic decoy, and the real trump kicks both of them back * 4:06 TheEnderGamer Btw deadpool will finish off trump in an amazing way * Deadpool shoots Trump in the knees with his pistols * 4:07 MamaLuigi22 Trump losses his balance * 4:08 TheEnderGamer Deadpool stomps on Trump's head * 4:09 MamaLuigi22 Pervy prepares to f*ck the dead body * ghen he realized he'd get all the stds * so he stopped preparing * 4:09 TheEnderGamer Wait he died? * FRICK * 4:09 MamaLuigi22 no, he was getting ready for it * he wasn't dead yet * 4:09 TheEnderGamer k * Deadpool suplexes Trump * 4:12 MamaLuigi22 Pervy gets bored and starts f*cking popcorn * 4:12 TheEnderGamer you frisky boy * 4:13 MamaLuigi22 Pervy hands Deadpoop a dildo shaped sword to finish him with * 4:13 TheEnderGamer Deadpool* * Deadpool: Nah, I have something better * Deadpool pulls out a power drill * Deadpool: Prepare thy anus for power drill * Deadpool drills Trump's a** * 4:14 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: When your done with him, can you do me? * 4:15 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: It hurts * Deadpool: BUT I LOVE THE PAIN OF OTHERS OK * 4:16 MamaLuigi22 Trump: MY *SS! This is almost as hard as my job with Romney! * shots fired * 4:17 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: PREPARE THY ANUS FOR POWER DRILL * Deadpool drills Pervy's a** * 4:17 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: YEAH!!!! * Pervy: Moment please (blocks the audience as Moaning sounds are heard) * 4:20 TheEnderGamer wait is what i think is happening happening * 4:20 MamaLuigi22 * 4:20 TheEnderGamer =| * mkay * Wait * I wanna show you something * http://i.imgur.com/7RaiO39.png?1 It's me irl in South Park * 4:20 MamaLuigi22 K * Cool * 4:21 TheEnderGamer Thx * I'm thinking about using him in RPs * Anyways RP * 4:22 MamaLuigi22 30 minutes later * 4:24 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: FINISH HIM! * 4:24 MamaLuigi22 (had to test it out) * 4:25 TheEnderGamer Deadpool rips off Trump's head with his spine attached * Deadpool: DEADPOOL WINS. FATALITY! * 4:25 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: How will we creativily end the rp? We already did the limo last time! * 4:26 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: With referencing! * The screen turns red except for around Deadpool's torso to head * Deadpool: That's all, folks! * It turns completely red * 4:27 MamaLuigi22 Inside the theatre after the credits... * 4:28 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: Ahhh, memories... * 4:29 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: If you'll excuse me, I have to jack off to that sexy rp! * 4:29 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: Mkay * 4:30 MamaLuigi22 Pervy:...will you join me? * 4:30 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: yes * 4:31 MamaLuigi22 Pervy and Deadpool gaze into each other's eyes...as Pervy's beard hair tickles Wade's chin (wtf did I just write?) * 4:32 TheEnderGamer lmao * -THE END- Category:Finished Roleplays